The Final Turn
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: REWRITTEN: After the fateful incident, Leon took the amnesiac girl in his care, and eventually found love with her. After all the catastrophe he went through will Leon survive the next challenge on his life? Love. LEONxOC
1. Turn 1: The Beginning

**A/N: **Starting today, I'm gonna re-write the whole TFT series. So expect the changes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Resident Evil but I own the Plot and the OC

**ALERT:** Some Ashley bashing so if ever you are a Ashley-fan this story is not for you so no flames please I just warned you guys.

* * *

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

**T**he** Fi**nal** T**ur**n****  
**

**Yu**zuru** R**enge

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

…

* * *

**"A bird that has lost it's feathers can no longer sail through the sky's. And a person who has lost her memories can no longer find her way through the world she once called home. But still, I keep my faith. But as long as I have my life, new memories will be carved into the sand of time. "**  
— Sakura

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Resident Evil **and its Characters I only own the plot and the OC.

**Warning:** Mary-sue OC you have been warned if you don't want to read then go back where you belong.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

The Beginning

* * *

**AUGUST 4**

He looked very much distraught when he came into the room. His face paled with his tie long gone and several buttons loosened at the neck. He ran his hand through his brown hair. Leon's "Blunt-Tough guy mode" becomes a man in distress. Beside him, a beautiful black haired girl is still unconscious from the accident that she has been involved. He looks at the fragile girl who was lying down the hospital bed with some wires sticking out her body to support her life. Leon groan in frustration he just got back from his long mission rescuing the president's daughter and now this happened. He cannot believe what is happening with his life.

"_Is this some sort of luck?"_ He does not know why this is happening to him. is that because of the bad luck he earn when He arrived at Raccoon City on September 29, 1998, a few days later than he was scheduled to raccoon police department.

"Leon Kennedy?" a manly voice called to him. Leon looked at the white haired doctor his a the mid-age of 50's walk closely to him.

"I am Doctor Samuel Jason, I've come here to ask you some question about the patient. Doctor Samuel said as Leon follows him to his office.

The moment the two of them arrive inside the room Doctor Samuel started talking. "The patient is suffering from brain injury." The doctor said. Leon suddenly felt his heart beats fast inside his chest after hearing the doctor's first few words well now he don't know how he can take the other news in his mind. "When she's still unconscious we asked her about her name and where she lives but she only shook her head. _"We do believe that…_

Leon just cannot help but to take a deep breath he cannot barely move because of the tension that his giving him (referring to the doctor) he listen carefully little by little his secret agent mode appearance become like a worried man who just witnessing his wife giving birth with his child. This is Leon felt right now. No one can blame him because the accident is terrible. he had hit her so hard with his car.

_"It's because of your stupidity Leon."_ He scolded himself for that.

"We do believe that she's having a Retrograde Amnesia a form of amnesia where someone will be unable to recall events that occurred before the development of amnesia. The term is used to categorize patterns of symptoms, rather than to indicate a particular cause or etiology. Retrograde amnesia is caused by trauma that results in brain injury. Critical details of the physical changes in the brain that cause retrograde amnesia are still unknown. Retrograde amnesia is often temporally graded, meaning that remote memories are more easily accessible than events occurring just prior to the trauma. Events nearest in time to the event that caused memory loss may never be recovered." The doctor continued…

For this time he cannot believe what's happening the newly information just filling him. "This is my fault…" Leon said as he rudely brushed his brown hair in anger. Punching the nearest wall in front of him.

"_So what now?_" Leon said in his mind as he looks at the girl lying lifelessly at the white hospital bed.

All of a sudden, Leon felt a vibration in his pocket. He took out his mobile and it flashed 'Ashley' For a seconds He thought it's hunnigan. he sighs and cancel the calls. he needed peace of mind and he won't get it from her bratty conversation with ashley. four weeks after going back home from Spain he was appointed by the president to be his daughter's body guard. and ashley enthusiastically agrees with it. he dont know why. _probably to annoy the heck out of him? _well unfortunately he reject all of her advances to him. telling ashley that _'Stop being so childish and hurry up before you get late for you're school.'_ she always pout childishly on him before walking away feeling rejected but after a long day she's going to do it again.

Leon finally sigh in relief after his phone stops vibrating and ringging. finally Ashley gave up on calling him, He then turned back and looked at the injured girl lying on the bed. Strands of his long dirty blond hair fell to the front of his handsome face. His eyes just looked at her as he held her hand in his.

Her hands were a little cold. He didn't know why he did it, he kissed the back of her hands and put it against his cheeks.

He felt her stirring and looked into a beautiful black orbs.

"Wh…who….are…you?" was the words she said asking him innocently.


	2. Turn 2: Lies Ahead

**The Final Turn **

* * *

**"Secrets are made to be found out with time."**

** Charles Sanford **

* * *

**Authors Note:** I know everyone is gonna get confused because I changed lots of things on TFT, on Hide and Seek chapter onwards, Jill and Claire is never kidnapped. So onwards with the all new TFT..

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Resident Evil, the plot is mine

* * *

**Ch****a**p**t**er **2**

**Lies Ahead**

* * *

_Leon finally sigh in relief after his phone stops vibrating and ringing. finally Ashley gave up on calling him, He then turned back and looked at the injured girl lying on the bed. Strands of his long brown hair fell to the front of his handsome face. His eyes just looked at her as he held her hand in his._

_Her hands were a little cold. He didn't know why he did it, he kissed the back of her hands and put it against his cheeks._

_He felt her stirring and looked into a beautiful black orbs._

"_Wh…who….are…you?" was the words she said asking him innocently._

_**Flash back**_

Leon was tired. Exausted. He just got out from Ashley's grasp after he brings her home from her school. "_Is this a job I deserve after I saved the president's daughter?" _this was hell this was his job for almost three months now. In three months prior he's enduring her whining and babbling about senseless stuffs.

Driving his sleek Black Mercedes Benz SL65-AMG Black series. Leon began his long journey to reach his bachelors pad well given by the president only for him. It's one of his privileges after he saved his daughter and also the brand new car. He smiled to himself as he thought of his house…his home…his sanctuary away from the world of that full of conspiracy and betrayal.

As he was driving upwards, he turned around the sharp cornering on the left and brake instantaneously when he saw a girl in a black oversize coat and white laboratory gown underneath the coat with the black long locks. But it's too late

HE HAD HIT HER AND HARD!

DAMMIT!" Leon cursed to himself. Putting on the brakes and got out of the car and looked at the injured girl. Her long hair framed the ground and blood pouring down from her head.

"What the…what is this girl doing in the middle of nowhere?" Leon said out loud. Without hesitation he lifted her body bridal style carefully not to extend the damaged he just cause her.

He stared at the girls features for a minute; her face is so beautiful pale skin, with red-pinkish lips he noticed her lips are a bit swollen. He can't help but to think of what happened to her.

End Flash back

Leon finally sighs in relief after his phone stops vibrating and ringing. Finally Ashley give up on calling him, He then turned back and looked at the injured girl lying on the bed. Strands of his long brown hair fell to the front of his handsome face. His eyes just looked at her as he held her hand in his.

Her hands were a little cold. He didn't know why he did it; he kissed the back of her hands and put it against his cheeks.

He felt her stirring and looked into beautiful black orbs.

"Who…who….are…you?" was the words she said asking him innocently.

Leon immediately looked at the girl eyes. She has a black glistening orbs he ever seen complimenting her beautiful face. An angel in disguise. Leon saw the girl's distress and started to introduce himself. "I am Leon S. Kennedy I… accidentally hit you with my car and I'm so sorry of what I did…uh by the way can you remember your name?" Leon asked the girl remembering what the doctor just said.

"_She has amnesia and he feels sorry for the girl."_

He watched her as she shook her head slowly looking at him. Leon felt awkward this is his fault. His fault why she can't remember anything even her name. "Would you mind if I name you for the time being?" Leon said. She nodded her head to Leon followed by her innocent smile. _God she's beautiful. _Leon thought as he eyes wander around the small room then suddenly something caught his attention.

It says: "Grace yourself, Grace your body"-It's a tag line for the new spa salon in Washington.

"Would you mind if I call you Grace from now on?" Leon asked the girl in front of her.

Leon watched the girl smiled at him. Grace shook her head showing Leon that she like that name. "Thank…you…for naming me…and anou…for the trouble I caused you…" Grace said shyly at him.

Now it's his time to shook his head. "No I should the one who say that uh… The doctor said I can bring you home after you woke up…"Leon said looking intently at Grace Black orbs. "I would love to…Mr. Leon" Grace said enthusiastically.

After two days Grace has finally checked out of the hospital after that he bring her at his Bachelors pad. (Grace was wearing Leon's oversized black shirt paired of cargo pants this appearance reminded Leon of a girl who is wearing her boyfriends clothes)

Grace look awed when she set her eyes at Leon's pad it has black and blue theme obviously designed for a man like him. He also has a velvet couch and a big flat screen in front. Fluffy velvet curtains hanging loose covering the inside from the annoying sun light. Leon guide her through his customized king size bed with a pair of fluffy black pillows on it and a blue velvet blanket as the cover. The color of the wall is also has black and blue theme. Beside the bed has a luxurious bed stand.

"So…do you like it?" Leon asked the girl as he guides grace slowly allowing her to seat comfortably on his bed. Grace slowly nodded her head. "It's beautiful." She said as she wanders her eyes excitedly at the whole room.

All of the sudden Leon's cell phone ringed. It flashed "Hunnigan" he excused himself to grace before answering the call.

"Hunnigan what is it? Any problem?" Leon asked through the phone.

"You need to report at the office we have important things to discuss." Hunningan said as she hung up the phone. Leon cocked his eyebrow hunningan sounds serious this matter must be important to discuss in personal usually hunningan just ring him whenever she gave him a mission. _"It can't be help._ But how about grace? He thought looking at Grace lying comfortably on his bed.

"Grace…Are you still up? Leon said as he shook Grace Shoulders softly

Grace moan before she opened her eyes slightly for Leon slowly shook her head.

"Leon…Are…you…going…to…leave?" Grace stuttered as she slowly sat up to have a clear view of Leon's handsome face. Leon seat beside Grace placing his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry I will be back later…and I will try to buy you some clothes to wear." Leon said as he eyed what she was wearing.

Grace can't help but to blush of what he (Leon) just said. She felt her hot on her cheeks she look away to avoid his gaze. Leon smiled at her while she looks away from him. "Don't worry I'll be back it will just take short time." Leon assured grace.

Grace just smiled at him. He can see the happiness and innocence through her black orbs.

At the white house:

"Hunnigan reporting." Leon said in front of the woman with reading glasses.

"Leon we need to discuss about the BOW of S-company." Hunningan started

"BOW? What about that." Leon said back on his secret agent mode.

Leon can't help but to let out an audible sigh. Another secret organization and another BOW was missing.

It probably another mutated beings from effect of the G-virus. Or worst another outbreak will loose if he did not find it before it's too late.

T-virus…

The G-virus…

And the

Plaga…

The most lethal and deadly virus created to ruin the world.

"I will definitely scrub this virus from the face of the earth." Leon said with determination and will to fight against the BIO-terrorist who threaten the peace of the world.

"Leon!" oh great just great…his about to go and escape the hell that is about to happen but another voice stop him from going. "Uh…it's nice to see you sir." Leon greeted the current president of united states of America. President Graham. At his side there is Ashley smiling widely at him.

"I'm surprised Leon you're here." President graham said as they shook their hands together.

"Yeah sir Hunningan just gives me another mission." Leon said informing the president

Suddenly Ashley pouts childishly. "But father…you said Leon's job is being my bodyguard right?"

President Graham just nodded. "Yes he will Ashley but he needs to concentrate to his other job as a secret service agent other than being a bodyguard."

Leon sigh in relief President Graham is his saviour from the impending horrors that will occurred if Ashley continue to take advantage of him. He looks at his wrist watch

It's almost 6:55 almost 7:00 he needs to get out of this. He remembered that Grace is still waiting for him to go home. _"Well I need to buy her clothes first…but that means going to…ladies section…this will be tough situation for him_."

Back to his bachelors pad. Leon can smell a delicious aroma from the kitchen he slowly went inside and decided to take a peak. There is Grace back facing him. Her black silky hair is tied in ponytail.

She is wearing a pink polka-dotted apron but she's still at Leon's oversized clothes. His brought back at reality when grace greeted him. "Uh…Mr. Leon your back I'm so happy to see you." Grace said smiling at Leon. Leon hid his blush from grace by looking away this girl making him feel something. So different of the entire girl he met she's the only girl that makes him blush. Imagine Leon S. Kennedy the stoic secret service agent blushing its way to unbelievable.

"Are you ok? You must not force yourself to stand up you'll probably be hurt if…"Yes Leon admit that he sounds crazy and out of character but his too worried for the girl to point that out for himself.

"Don't worry, Leon I'm ok…my leg does not hurt any more." Leon looks at her leg only to notice that the mark of her scar from the accident just fade away like a bubble.

"_That can't be right…it's impossible to…how come_…" Leon thought to himself.

"That scar marked at her leg is impossible to just disappeared just like that…he knows that this girl has many secrets in her that bound to unravel in time.


	3. Turn 3: New Friends

**T**he** Fi**nal** T**ur**n**

**Yu**zuru** R**enge

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

* * *

**Good friends are like stars. You don't always see them, but you  
know they are always there.  
**

-Anonymous

* * *

**Author's Note:**Thank you for those who reviewed and add this story to their favorite list! You guys rule!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Resident Evil, I only own the plot and Grace she's my OC.

**ALERT:** **Mild-Ashley bashing**. So if you are her fan then go back where you belong. And don't say I did not warn you guys. And also this story contain Mary-sue OC so..** NO FLAMES**

* * *

**Chapter three **

**New Friends**

* * *

"Stop smiling already Redfield." Leon said in annoyance.

"What? I haven't done anything." Chris said a teasing smirk plastered on his face.

"I'm just helping Grace that's all and its all my fault anyway why she has amnesia." he said while settling his coffee mug aside. Chris leaned on his chair turning to look on his sister and the little kitten Leon found. "Oh well you have one hell of a responsibility now Kennedy. Keep it up." He said as he continue to tease the secret agent.

"Lower your guns cowboy, that's a big shot your teasing." Jill said as she take a seat on the other end of the table. Leon sighed, how did this happen again? He shouldn't have answered Claire's call when she called him that night.

_That happened one night, Grace was washing the dishes when his mobile rings he excused himself to Grace who just nodded before answering the call._

_"Hello" he started_

_"LEON! Thank god you answer…you know my brother Chris and Jill is going here to investigate about the BOW at D.C.!" Leon winced at the voice at the other line. Claire doesn't even change still lively as usual he thought to himself. " How did they know about that." Leon asked_

_"You know the BSAA? The group that my brother founded with Jill?"Claire said at the other line._

_"Oh…yeah the BSAA…so what about them." Leon asked coolly if Chris and Jill are going to investigate about that BOW it will be additional help for him._

_"Oh…sorry Leon but I need to hung-up let's just see each other next week and hey don't forget to fetch us at the airport." Before Leon can protest Claire already hung up. He tried to hide his growl but it escaped his throat already. Claire is always be Claire…_

* * *

_At the Washington State Airport_

_Leon is humming_

_"Well…well…well." Claire teased Leon behind his back._

_Leon turned around only to see Claire. "How long you…"_

_"Don't worry Leon I am not gonna tell this to others…" Claire said as she winked at him._

_"So where are Chris and Jill? I thought they're going here with you." Leon said cocking his eyebrows._

_"We're here." Chris said from the background with Jill tugging along with him_

_"Brother you're so slow!" Claire protested as she pout childishly at her brother._

_"Claire you don't need to rush like that we have a lots of time to kill ok?" Chris said as he sweat dropped.._

_"But still…"_

_"Your brother is right Claire don't worry we will do our best to hunt down this new organization and find this newest BOW." Jill said assuring Claire._

_"And plus Claire we need to rest…oh I think I can still hear the sound from that aeroplane it ringing on my head." Chris said touching his ears._

_"Well why don't we go to your place Leon? I heard that the president gave you a bachelor's pad." Claire suggested_

_Ok. NO WAY Grace is there and no one else will ever know that he was taking care of a girl with no memories. It is for her safety._

_"No." Leon said stoically_

_"Eh…but why Leon?" Claire asked curiously._

_"It's because I said so… you can't stay to my place so…that's it no more arguments." Leon said with finality on his voice._

"_Or maybe you're just hiding something.." The red head said with a wicked smiled on her face._

_Now Leon is a bit nervous but still act coolly, "I'm not hiding something.." he said calmly._

"_Then there's nothing to worry about if we take a look of you're new home right?" Jill said as she exchanged a knowing look with Claire._

_Take note to himself, "Girls are dangerous.."_

* * *

"So any idea what is this BOW?" Chris asked after drinking his coffee in half looking at the government secret service agent.

"Well all I know it was a carrier of T-virus and a human." Leon said not looking at Chris he just continues staring outside the window one of his hand cupping his chin.

Chris can sense Leon's aggression to go ahead. "Thinking about someone Leon?" Chris said cocking his eyebrows.

Leon turned to look at Chris. "What?" he said in calm tone and very calm face but Chris can sense that he's irritated.

Chris smirked as he cross his arms around his chest. "Come on man think about work! Forget about women," Chris said in teasing tone.

Leon tried to hid his blush he can't blush in front of this guy not in front of Chris Redfield. Leon did not answer Chris, instead he stood up dusting his jacket from the imaginary dirt on it.

"What are you doing Leon? Why? Can't answer one single question." Chris said widening his smirk

"Oh, Chris stop teasing him already." Jill chimed in.

"I need to go now I forgot that I have some important things to do, take care of research for awhile." Leon said avoiding Chris questions and his stupid smirk.

"Don't forget to give me the information about the case that we need to do. And don't take the mission on your own!" Chris said muttering some curses after Leon ignore him. Somewhat like "_Stupid secretive secret agent..." _

* * *

Later that afternoon, Leon was at home, looking for the documents he needed for tomorrow's briefing but there was no such luck. He was about to punch the papers from frustration when Grace's voice called out to him. He was just about to come down when he looked down and saw Grace glaring angrily at him.

"Leon..." Grace called out.

"What is it, Grace?" Leon said as he walked down the stairs.

"You're late." Her soft voice muttered

Leon couldn't help but smile at her cute expression. A ladle in one hand and the other on her hips. Her long locks was held up by a clip and Leon can't help it but feel all warm and fuzzy curling inside of him.

Is this how it feels like to have a….._wife_?

"Hey, Leon come down already...its ungentlemanly to make women wait." Claire said condescendingly.

"Fine.."

Arriving at the kitchen table his greeted by the all-different foods beautifully arrange at the table.

There was grilled squid decorated with tomato slices, there's a fish with sweet and sour flavouring, chilled smoked salmon slices with fish roe, stir-fried carrots and mushrooms in sweet sauce and a bowl of flavoured garlic rice.

"Leon?," she called out softly. Her head dropped down, looking at the floor. "You…do…don't like…it?"

"Uh…No.." Leon shook his head. For once, he acted like some four-year-old child who looked excited at the array of food before him. Usually he had take-outs ordered or just going to cafe's to kill some time. Now, it seemed, the situation has changed. Leon took a seat and began devouring every single food that Grace made_._ "Of course Leon should like it we cooked it together." Claire chimed in.

Leon looked at the two girls were just standing at his side. "Come on let's eat together." Leon said

Grace beamed happily, as she takes her seat at the right side of Leon. "Uh...you can have mine." She said as she picked up Leon's plate and gives him her plate with already cut steak.

Leon is speechless this was the first time he's experiencing this.

Claire give them a teasing look. "Why the two of you acting like old married couple." she teased making the two blush. Leon tried to act cool while Grace's face red as tomato.

Leon tried his best to stay silent.

Claire laughed, "Just joking." she said eating her share of mash potato.

* * *

That Night

Leon sighed as he seats comfortably his couch wearing a serious but handsome face. He can't help but to think what is S-company? And why they created a new BOW. According to Chris's source this newest creation is powerful and a carrier of T-virus.

T-virus? Is that mean it's a walking zombie? No.

base on the report it was a human who's carrying the sickness. His surprise that whoever this human has a strong immune system to defend its body from the virus. That human's blood must be the cure. And now its missing. He swear on his life that he will find the BOW at all cost. He can't let the S-company to take a hold of the cure he wont let them win this one Raccoon City is enough to awaken the rebellious heart inside of him. S-company is going down like Umbrella did.

He stand up to look outside the building. Staring at the beautiful scenery before him he can't help to reminisce his experience at raccoon city. The hellish nightmare that turn his life into never ending viral legacy courtesy of Umbrella Corporation.

"Leon?" Grace soft voice filled the room.

Turning his head towards Grace who was struggling on the door frame, clutching with all her might as not to fall off from where she stood, he dashed from where he was standing and swiftly swept her off her feet before she did any more damage to herself. Grace blushed slightly, wrapping her thin arms around Leon's neck. Stting down on the sofa, Leon laid her on his lap and asked softly, "I thought you were sleeping?" Leon asked the black haired girl.

Grace smiled shyly at Leon. I…I worried…about…you because…you look like…your in deep thought."

Leon cocked his brow. "Where's Claire?" he asked the raven haired girl while helping her stand back again.

"Claire's asleep and I can't sleep so.. I'm sorry if I disturbed you." Grace said apologetically

Leon let out a soft chuckle before answering. "It's ok…you did not disturb me."

"Really?" Grace said smiling at him showing her happiness.

Her smile faltered when she saw him sighed "Leon? Are…you…ok?" Grace asked worriedly at him. Leon just smiled half-heartedly at her before seating beside Grace. Massaging the bridge of his nose. Grace smiled at him, pulling herself down on the sofa, sitting next to him. She cupped his face in her hands.

"Close your eyes," she said.

Leon raised his eyebrow.

Grace pouted at him. "Trust me…" she said sweetly at him

He looked deep into her eyes and Grace blushed. Biting her lower lip nervously, Leon gave her his infamous smirk as he complied to her wishes.

Grace always felt nervous whenever Leon gave one of his penetrating gazes that caused her heart to beat hard. She thank god that he couldn't hear how hard her heart beat or else she'll blush even more. Leon could feel her soft lips kissing his nose and pulled his head into her bosom and started singing a song while stroking his hair gently, like a mother putting her child to slumber. He could feel a sudden sense of contentment fleeting gracefully in his mind and soul. Grace voice was soft and gentle. Her hands feel cool against his warm skin as she draws his head slowly down onto her lap. Leon surrendered by lowering down his guard into the arms of the woman he had saved. Never in Leon's wildest dreams that he would surrender into the warm feeling of contentment within the folds of a woman's arms, but he did.

He loved that feeling enveloped him. And it felt so natural.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**See you folks! Please Read and Review!**


	4. Turn 4: Smile

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Resident Evil (Duh!) But I own the Plot and the OC.

**A/N:** Thanks to those people who reviewed and added this story to their favorite/alert list!

**Warning:** Mary-suish OC so if you don't like don't read. A bit based on my other fic, Planetarium.

* * *

**"Always remember to be happy because you never know who's falling in love with your smile."**

~Author Unknown

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Smile **

* * *

Grace doesn't know whenever she try to recall memories from her past it was rendered useless effort is useless and then after that she starting to feel head ache building up. The only things her heart could is the excruciating pain in her chest. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a familiar horn of a car. "It's Leon!" she excitedly opened the door to greet the handsome man that saved her.

Leon let out a sigh before hopping out of his car as he saw her coming out of the house with a big smile on her face.

"Mr. Leon!" Grace said as she greeted Leon happily her smile never fade away from her face.

"Uh…you're still awake.." Leon said as the matter of factly tone on his voice

"I want to eat dinner with you so…uh…I've waited for you to…come home." Grace said shyly her eyes refusing to look on his eyes, there's something on his eyes that made her _really_ aware of herself when she was anywhere near him.

* * *

"So where's Claire." Leon asked as he took a bite of his stew looking at the very uneasy woman seating across the table.

"Um, she went with Jill to help her with their research." Grace answered as she nervously cutting her steak into two.

"Some thing's wrong?" He asked clueless as why she was acting so weird.

"N-nothing, I-I'm fine.." She answered stuttering on every word.

He sighed, "You know what, tomorrow let's go out.." he proposed.

"Go where?" She asked as her eyes started to smile. Leon couldn't believe that a simple proposal of going outside will make her overjoyed.

"Name it; Where ever you want to go.."

* * *

**Morning**

"Wow!" Grace cannot believe her eyes the place is so beautiful it seems like they are in the outer space. Her eyes shining as she stared in awe at the different celestial objects and posted planet displayed before her eyes. Stars dangling everywhere a big cinematic screen above their heads showing the videos of outer space. The glass floor beneath their feet giving them the floating feeling, the air inside is chilly.

Grace started to shake hugging herself because of the cold, Leon seemed to notice her predicament. Stopping her from her tracks. She's about to ask Leon why he stopped her from walking. Only to be surprise when he take off his jacket and wrapped it over her shoulder. Grace blushed at the sudden contact.

"Better?" He asked as he helped her wear his jacket.

"Ah, thanks.." She looked away; pulling on the silver zipper up, which was warm and a bit larger on her size, the sleeves is enough to cover her entire arm and hands, Leon didn't say anything but started walking away, Grace frowned at his action.

"W-Wait.." After a few minutes of not talking, she tried to start a conversation.

"Um, t-thank y-you f-for b-bringing me out.." She said stuttering in every word. But he replied her with silence. Truthfully, Leon doesn't know how to answer her. He know a simple, 'its fine' reply is enough but for some reason he couldn't muster up to say anything. It seems like he lost his slightly frowned on his quietness, remembering what Claire told her before.

'_Leon could be boring at times..'_

"They said if you didn't talk for a long time you will get a bad breath."

"Who told you that?" he said trying to not smile, _this girl is very amusing.._

"Claire and Jill told me before.." She said casting her blue eyes to the displays before her. She then sped up a bit and began walking backwards facing Leon.

"Sometimes I wonder about you.." She said cupping her chin.

"Why is that?" Leon asked without looking at her, his eyes glued at the silver stars dangling at the hallway. "D-Don't you get bored of being silent?" she asked with a frown on her face.

"It depends on the situation." He answered making her even more clueless.

"I don't understand..how about I tell you something and you only nod and pretend that your listening. What if that particular people is trying to tell you something important and you didn't listen?" She asked as she keeps on changing her pace, from walking side by side with him then going back to walking backwards.

* * *

"Choose whatever you want." Leon said as he look at the very confuse Grace while choosing a cell phone over the counter. After their little adventure on the planetarium. Leon decided to bring her to the mall and buy her a mobile phone in case of any emergency. Grace turned to look at Leon with a big question mark on the top of her head. Grace shook her head sadly.

"I can't…"

Leon cocked his eyebrows. "Why?" Grace pout while crossing her arms around her chest. "These things are so expensive…I can't choose one." She said he just let out a smile. "Don't worry…just choose one I'll buy it for you." He said assuring her it would be ok.

"But…" Leon just wrapped his arm around Grace shoulder guiding her inside the cell phone store again. Well actually, it is their fifth time of the day already. Grace keeps on refusing to buy a phone Leon is just the one who insisted to buy her a phone so he can always check her up if she's ok especially to hear her voice whenever he feel like it.

While walking Grace is looking excitedly as she scan the features of her newly bought cell phone. Leon turned to look at the girl beside him at the same time Grace looked at him with a smile. "Thank you for this Leon." She said softly. Leon just shook his head before answering her.

"No it's not a big deal at all…just call me whenever you need help ok?" Grace shook her head in agreement. "Yeah I promise!" She said allowing him to lead her out of the store through the pulsing crowd. He walked quickly, even as he wove through the pulsing crowd, and she fou**n**d herself laughing as she tripped along after him. Leon turned to look at her again noticing her smile never fade away. He touched the corner of her mouth.

"You keep smiling," He pointed out

She laughed she couldn't help it. "I'm happy," she said with shrug. " I'm just so happy to be here." whenver she smiled her eyes is smiling with her also.

"And why is that?" Grace grinned her typical shy demeanor vanish for awhile.

"I like to smile.." The distance between their bodies remained respectable, but the increasing in nearness robbed her of breath.

" I like to watch you smile," he said. His words were low for awhile their eyes met and time stops moving.

"Oh! Look Leon let's go in there!" Grace said tugging Leon's leather Jacket cutting their little moment short, pointing out to somewhere. As the CCTV camera followed every move they take. behind those camera a mysterious man in black stood before them.

**_"I finally found you.." _**

* * *

Back to Leon and Grace after playing numerous times Leon won 2000 tickets from playing mini basketball… playing arcade games. The two of them are currently in front of the redemption desk choosing a prize to take. "I want that bear! Please can you get that for me? Just choose it for me? Can you?" Grace said hoping Leon complied to her wish.

Leon just smirked on her. "No way…get your own tickets will you?" He said playfully while she pouted

"You're so unfair!" She said as she turned her back from Leon's view.

"Can you give me that bear?" Leon said while the woman just smiles flirtatiously at him before giving the toy to him. "Here's your bear." Leon said while giving the big fluffy bear at Grace but she did not turn around on him she is still mad about what he just said to her.

Leon just let out a sigh before grabbing Grace wrist turning her so she can face him but still she stubbornly refuse to look at his eyes.

"Come on top acting like that…here is the bear…so stop pouting like that ok?" He said

Grace turned to looked at Leon smiling widely at him while grabbing the bear on his arms.

"Hah…I tricked you!" before running out the arcade shop.

"Oi! Give me that back!" Leon said while chasing after her.

** As they went out of the store a gunshot was suddenly heard throughout the establishment and people started to scream.**

* * *

**A/N: What do you think guys? Please leave a REVIEW!**


	5. Turn 5: The Captured Maiden

**The Final Turn**

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

**The evil that is in the world almost always comes of ignorance, and good intentions may do as much harm as malevolence if they lack understanding.**

** by Albert Camus**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I Do NOT own **Resident Evil **(_Its obvious, DUH!_), I only own the plot and the OC is mine. And also I own the games..

**A/N:** Thank You to those who reviewed TFT! Also sorry for the late update I've been, Belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

* * *

**E**vi**l** **F**iv**e**

**The Captured Maiden**

* * *

_Grace froze on her spot her eyes dilating, black orbs become broader and wider in fear the gun shot triggered something. As series of blurry flashbacks flooded her mind Minutes flew for what felt like hours. Grace's face was starting to feel stiff and cold, her legs having shaking uncontrollably in fear, Leon readjusted his position as he held out his gun from sheated on his holster, gripping it tighter in his grasp while his free arm pushed Grace behind him._

"_Leon!" Grace gave out a gasp as her insides plummeted sickeningly, the two of them are trapped. _

_**Two to one..**_

"_What do you want." Leon demanded as the two gun men closed in, his gun trained to the both of them. He turned away glancing at the other figures closing in to them its only the matter of time that they'll be utterly beaten worst kill them. Or maybe he's not the only target._

"_Nothing that concerns you Kennedy.." Leon is not a bit surprise by this. Typical bad guys do search about their targets. This is nothing new to him but to target someone openly for the people to see. Is a bit different strategy if they wanted to kill someone, "I will ask you again what do **you** want." Leon snapped as he felt Grace's hold tighten on his arm in fear. _

"_We're here to get her back" The man said his gun trained to Leon while his partner aiming his gun to Grace. "What are you talking about." He stated as he gave Grace a quick glance intertwining his hands to hers squeezing it tightly to make sure he wouldn't let go of her if they need to run for it. _

"_You don't know that evil is upon us because of that woman you're trying to protect.." Leon was indignant of the accusation then turned to look to Grace for a moment seeing her __onyx eyes watering, her lips quivering, her hands shaking_. _Distraught face was too much for him. He couldn't possibly believe what this man was saying to him. "She is something that you couldn't understand.. a freak..a threat for humanity..so If I were you Kennedy I will bring her back right now." the other man said with a sickening sneer on his face._

"_Who's person in a right mind to believe this rubbish do you think I'm that dumb to believe all of this? **No** then **back off**!" Leon said angrily, he was loosing his composure he wouldn't let them talk rubbish about Grace in front of him._

_**Never**._

_The other man jeered, "We're giving you one more chance to give me the gir.." Before he could continue what he was saying a police siren echoed outside the building, "Come on let's go the cops are coming." He said as they two scrambling away on their feet._

_"This is not the end.. we're coming back.." _

* * *

"So that's what happened.." Chris said as he turned to look at the distraught Grace. "Do you believe them when they said she _**is**_ a monster." he continued with a very serious look on his face. "That she is a menace.." he continued.

"I don't know.." Leon said with uncertainty on his voice. While glancing on the raven haired woman who was seating with Jill and Claire on the other side of the room, "Do you believe on what they said..." Chris asked Leon, his hands on his chin then turned to face Leon with a wide grin contradicting the seriousness of the situation. "By the way, what are you doing on a mall with Grace here anyway, I thought you have work _**right**_?" he said as he suspiciously looked at Leon.

Leon shot him a glare, "What are you implying Redfield.." Chris grinned widely at his friend with knowing glint on his eyes the serious situation completely forgotten, "I'm not implying anything, Its only your imagination." He said playing innocent. Before Leon could even think of a proper comeback his PDA started ringing.

Somewhere at the back of his mind, he cannot believe that a simple looking girl like Grace will be a BOW.

* * *

**Somewhere place.**

"Sir…we already know her location." The man said informing his boss.

"Where?" The man on the shadow asked letting his spy to continue.

"She's in the custody of a government service secret agent Leon S. Kennedy…one of the survivors of Raccoon City Incident. And for the additional information former S.T.A.R.S members is with him investigating about our BOW.

"S.T.A.R.S members?" He repeated.

"Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine…"

"Damn it…I don't expect this…" he said as he cursed aloud

"What should we do sir?"

"Albert Wesker will never back out on a challenge…I will re-capture that woman her power all of her... was created by me…" Wesker said with a smirk.

* * *

..

The night fallen, darkness and silence illuminating the empty corners of Leon's pad since the incident at the restaurant Leon change, He always come home late and barely talk to her. Grace started to think that Leon is changing his attitude towards her because he discovered something about her that made him change like that when it comes to her. It is a good thing that Claire, Chris Redfield's sister is always there beside her being her first friend.

Claire sighs deeply after seeing Grace looking so sadly at Leon's king size bed hugging her knees to her chest. Claire decided to approach Grace and sat beside the said girl "Grace, what's the matter are you alright?" Claire asked patting Grace's back comfortingly.

"Claire…is Leon mad at me?" Grace asked with a sorrowful look on her face, thinking that Leon is angry or even resented her is like a punch in her gut. She felt like as if she couldn't breathe properly.

Claire gasped silently she is well aware of Grace situation. Her brother told her everything she felt sad for the girl. She imagines Grace like a human test subject. Being used for experimentation and adding her lost memories, and if she is on Grace's situation maybe she'll be insane now.

"Claire…" Grace uttered.

Claire shook her head slowly, "No, Grace maybe he's just busy that's why he's always going home late."

"But, whenever I approach him Leon always avoid me." Grace said tears gathering on the side of her obsidian eyes.

"Maybe, he's just tired you know his job is protecting a fighter to be exact." Claire tried to make her feel good. "Oh well Grace, look at me…you don't need to be sad like that, do you want to make Leon happy?" Grace lighten up a bit, and slowly nodded

"You can cook right."

Grace nodded. "Yes…but just a bit."

"Why don't you, cook for him…it's already 7 pm and he'll arrive before eight so you still have an hour left to cook." Claire suggested smiling softly

Grace sat up, "Okay, I'll cook for him…to make Leon happy."

Claire smile as she stood up, "Oh well then, "Ow…will you be okay alone for now?"

Grace nodded, "Uh, yeah sorry for disturbing you."

Claire smiled at the girl, "Don't worry, its okay Grace see you tomorrow." She said before slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

"Are you alright Leon? You can take a break for now." Jill suggested looking so worried to Leon. The young secret agent looks exhausted they all know that he barely sleeps at night, he just continue his works at night searching for some clues he wants to know where is Wesker right now, he wants to ask him all…the things that clouded his mind…all the things about Grace's existence. And he want to ask Wesker, why he made her like that

"I think, Jill is right Leon you need to go home and sleep, you look like a shit man." Chris said grinning as he sat beside Jill, and across Leon while holding a mug of coffee.

While Jill elbowed Chris making him winced in pain. "Ouch Jill, that hurts."

Jill motioned his idiotic boyfriend to look at Leon who is emitting a dark aura all over the said agent. "You're dead if you don't stop that." Jill whispered but in their surprise, Leon just remains silent looking so serious then he stood up closing his lap top. "Where you going Leon?" Chris asked.

"Home." Leon said exiting the room.

"Leon is really worried about Grace…I like that type of man." Jill giggled lightly.

Chris raised his brows, "Really huh?"

"Why? Jealous Redfield" Jill teased her boyfriend

"No way in hell!" Chris exclaimed as he stood up going back to his work at the other computer.

* * *

When Leon arrived on his pad, he smelled the delicious aroma immediately that comes from the kitchen. "_It's just Grace, cooking."_ Leon thought as he put his jacket over the counter. Then when he went inside the living room, the girl he cared for greets him.

Grace who is currently wearing a white long sleeves, and pencil cut skirt that reaching her mid thigh and atop of that she is wearing a pink polka-dotted apron.

"Oh, Leon…I'm glad you're home now I already cooked our dinner let's go eat together." Grace said cheerfully holding the white empty plate in her hands. Then she slowly approaches Leon.

"Leon, are you OKAY?" Grace asked worriedly seeing his troubled face then she lift her hand to touch his face but seeing that action Leon slap her hands away Grace is surprise on the sudden action from Leon. Suddenly her cheerful mood changes into sad once again. Leon is also too surprise on what he did.

"Leon, are you okay? If you want, you can tell me what's wrong." Grace asked fisting her skirt while head down.

"No, nothing's wrong." Leon said flatly he said walking pass to her.

"Um, but why you're always avoiding me? Do I did something that made you mad at me?" Grace said stopping herself not to cry. "Is it because of what happened back then.." she stated looking down as her vision becoming blurry.

"Nothing," Leon said darkly not looking back at Grace.

"But…Leon…"

"I SAID IT'S NOTHING SO CAN YOU JUST STOP ASKING ME OVER AND OVER?" Leon snapped while Grace step backwards from him making her shiver at the intensity of his voice. Moreover, a bit taken back this is the first time that Leon raised his voice at her. "_I really did something to upset him…it's that about what he learned about me? That I am not just a normal human being…I made him change because of that…so that's why he's mad at me."_

Leon turned his back to Grace and faces the girl again as he step forward

"I'm sorry, it's just that…I am tired and…" Leon tried to explain

"No, its okay I…I understand you're tired…I'm sorry…" Grace said as she keeps her head down heart breaking.

Leon panicked, _"Did I just…"_ Leon started to walk towards Grace direction but she step back. "I'm sorry…I'm really sorry." Grace said as she run towards her room.

"Damn it!" Leon shouted as he hit the wall hard pressing his fist on it, putting all his frustration at the said wall.

* * *

Inside the darkness of the room, Grace buried her face on her pillow crying silently now she is sure that Leon is mad at her. _"Why…this hurt so much…why it hurts…he hated me because I am not normal…"_

Morning comes and Grace still locked herself inside the room, Leon decided to knock at the door but he don't plan to open it because he's still not ready to face her. "Grace, I'm going to my work now…and sorry if I shouted at you last night I'm just tired, and to tell you I'm not mad…I'm not angry… so please forgive me…"

Then after minutes of waiting, Leon decided that, it is time to go. "I'll be home early, and bring Chinese food so don't cook okay? So until then, be careful and don't let strangers inside."

At the other side of the door, Grace smiled softly when she heard the soft knock from the outside and when she heard Leon's voice at the other side and when he said his not mad at her. She felt relieved, at least now she know that his not mad at her.

Well at least now…

Grace quickly stood up and check, herself at the mirror her eyes are red because she cried all night until she slept.

* * *

Before night, Leon excused himself to Chris, Jill and Claire remembering his promise to the girl who is waiting for him at home. Chris raised his eyebrow, "Why Leon? Going home to your 'Girlfriend'" Chris said teasing the stoic secret agent

Leon glared at Chris, "Maybe." Leon said as he picked up his laptop inserting it to his attaché case. "Brother stop teasing Leon okay? The more you do that the more he won't realize his feelings for Grace and he will just keep on denying it." Claire said pointing it out.

Chris sighs, "Yes, mom…"

"Just don't mind your brother okay." Jill said still looking at her computer.

* * *

Back at Leon's pad

It is still early 5:00 now; Grace decided to take a bath removing her clothes putting it atop of the fluffy mattress then she wear her bathrobe. Then before she step inside the bathroom she heard the doorbell ring. "Is that Leon? Oh maybe he just forgot his keys." Grace said to herself as she decided to open the door for Leon.

"Leon, Wait!" Grace said as she reach the door twisting it wide open. She open her mouth to greet Leon but she gasped in surprise the guy in front of her wearing a long-black coat and black tight shirt, with a pair of black shades is not the guy that she's waiting for. Her eyes widen as she started to shivered when the person smirk at her.

"It's nice to see you again my **'Eve'**…"

Then with that, Grace found herself covered by darkness...

* * *

**A/N:** Thank You for reviewing the Previous chapter! You all rocks,** Please Read and Review**!

Disclaimer again to those who don't read the disclaimer above or even the A/N I do not own Resident Evil, it belongs to Capcom. Duh guys think!


End file.
